


The Golden Locks Guild| Eah Au

by Ghoststudios



Category: Ever After High
Genre: EAH - Freeform, Ever After High AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoststudios/pseuds/Ghoststudios
Summary: *Disclaimer, Minor death mention (None are major characters) ((This is the authors first time using AO3))
Kudos: 4





	The Golden Locks Guild| Eah Au

**Prologue**

* * *

For many of a royal, it seemed like basic logic on what side to pick during the great storybook of legions debate; as for most it was only two options, are you going to be confined to everything your ancestor did, or are you going to write your own pages amongst the ink of the future. However, for some, the choice wasn’t as clean as,  _ I was born as Royalty, so I shall stick with my roots _ . Some Royals weren’t just right for the title of Royalty. Such as I, Blondie Locks, the daughter of the leader of one of the biggest thief guilds the fairytale universe has ever known. The Guild only known as the Golden Locks. 

What started from a perfect bowl of portage many chapters ago, turned into a thirst of crime, damage and destruction. Those poor bears, they had no idea what they had instilled into my great grandmother. By nearly killing her by pushing her out of their castle window; byword they spawned anger and vengeance, now look at them, or what all reminds of them. A pelt, A pelt that was passed down from each generation of the Locks. Until my mother decided she wanted a sash of fur, instead of the family’s tattered heirloom. I don’t know where or even who was the victim, but I know she wears the fur around her hips with pride.

This year is the year I finally get signed into the guild as a rookie member, as it’s the year I'm Signing the storybook of legends. I’m afraid of what’s to come, as I’m going to have to start to steal from my best friends in order to please my elders. All while keeping it hidden so I don’t get us all arrested. For Theft and impersonating royalty. I am honestly and truly terrified of what’s about to come forth for this year.


End file.
